Im so Sick
by lenore4love
Summary: Por una sola vez, en un momento de malestar físico y mental, Rin le deja ver a Yukio un asomo de su propia debilidad. El mayor de los Okumura bajando la guardia frente a su gemelo en medio de temblores, sudores fríos y un terrible miedo. OneShot


IM SO SICK

Yukio como siempre, fue el primero en despertar. Desde hacía años ya no necesitaba que una alarma le avisara que era hora de levantarse, su cuerpo ya había adquirido la costumbre de estar listo a las cinco en punto de la mañana, así que sin mas abrió los ojos intentando acostumbrar su vista borrosa a la obscuridad de la habitación que compartía con su hermano gemelo.

Todo eran manchones borrosos negros y unas pocas motitas de luz, no traía puestos sus lentes así que rodó en la cama palpando el colchón buscándolos hasta que por fin dió con ellos, suspiró profundamente intentando desperezarse antes de ponerse los anteojos y ver con mas claridad, o con toda la que le era posible en medio de la obscuridad.

Afuera todavía faltaba para que amaneciera así que la unica luz que se colaba por la ventana era la de las farolas del exterior. El adolescente se incorporó bostezando, volteó a un lado viendo la cama en donde su hermano reposaba, para sopresa del menor de los Oukumura, su consanguineo no estaba desparramado en la cama roncando como un poseso y babeando como era su costumbre; todo lo contrario, estaba acurrucado en la escquina del colchón hecho un ovillo con las frazadas cubriéndole hasta la nariz.

Vio como el montoncito de cobijas que era su hermano parecía sacudirse ligeramente y dio por hecho que el mayor ya lo había escuchado despertar y que solo estaba intentando retomar el sueño, o sencillamente se rehusaba a también despertar y comenzar la faena del día. Conocía a Rin, sabía que este haría un berrinche monumental antes de terminar por salir de la cama.

-Hermano, hora de levantarse- ordenó fríamente Yukio mientras él mismo salía de la cama y se sacaba la parte de arriba de la pijama. No obtuvo respuesta, solo vio de nuevo el tembloroso ovillo bajo las cobijas.

-No te hagas el dormido, ya sé que estás despierto- volvía a decir Yukio al no escuchar una respuesta, lo unico que rompió el subsecuente silencio fueron una especie de quejidos quedos que Yukio dió por sentado, eran solo los pucheros del mayor.

-Hermano, te digo que es hora de...-

-P...perdón Yukio... ¿Pue... pued... puedes adelantarte?- la voz ronca de Rin habló por encima de las cobijas haciendo que su gemelo frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo y después diera un profundo suspiro de puro cansacio ¿Cuánto mas tendría que lidiar con esas actitudes tan infantiles de su hermano?

-Si hago eso tú nunca saldrás de aquí, así que arriba- le ordenó finalmente acercándose a su cama y arrancándole la cobija de encima. El mayor intentó retener las cobijas con pesimos resultados, a Yukio le sorprendió la facilidad con la que pudo desprender la frazada de encima, como si su hermano no hubiera puesto resistencia suficiente.

A continuación se proponía regañarlo y obligarle a levantarse, obligándole a soportar un largo sermón acerca de la responsabilidad, en cambio se calló cuando vio como su hermano se encogía todavía mas, con sus piernas flexionadas se apretaba las rodillas al pecho mientras temblaba como una hoja. Tenía la cara de un tono pálido ceniciento y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente sudorosa.

-Hey, no... no me siento muy bien... ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar por hoy?- Rin hizo enormes esfuerzos por articular cada palabra, daba la impresión, por la manera en como sus cejas se curveaban y las muecas de su boca, que hablar le provocaba dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás sudando a mares- decía Yukio que alarmado puso su mano en la frente hirviente de Rin, separó al instante su mano cuando el calor casi le quemó su propia piel. -Esto definitivamente no es una fiebre normal. Espera te voy a dar tratamiento ya mismo- decía el menor corriendo hasta donde tenía su gabardina y el botiquín para emergencias.

-No te pongas paranoíco- Rin tomó mucho aire para seguir hablando -Solo... dejalo estar, ya se me pasará, siempre se me pasa- decía enterrando su cara en la almohada ahogando con ello un quejido.

Yukio se detuvo entonces y volteó a ver de nuevo al mayor que seguía temblando en su cama y abrazándose a si mismo.

-¿Cómo que siempre se te pasa? ¿Ya te ha pasado esto antes? ¡¿Porqué nunca me dices nada!?- cuestionaba sin cesar Yukio buscando algo entre las múltiples bolsas de su gabardina y el cinturón donde cargaba todas las proviciones.

-Por eso mismo, mira como te pones- respondía Rin ahora rechinando los dientes y aguantando la respiración que después dejaba salir en una larga exhalación.

-Antes que nada debo bajar esa fiebre o se te va a freír el cerebro- decía Yukio volviendo a mantener la calma pero Rin negaba con su cabeza, estaba bañado en un sudor frío.

-No va a funcionar. No es fiebre, son las llamas- explicó el chico cerrando los ojos y pasándose la lengua por sus labios resecos. -A veces pasa, cuando me altero mucho o cuando hubo una pelea muy intensa... solo sucede. Siento como si estuviera quemándome por dentro- se sinceraba Rin enterrándose las uñas en los brazos.

-¿Le has hablado de esto a lord Pheles?- preguntó Yukio mas calmado, sabiendo que efectivamente, nada de lo que le diera a su hermano podría aliviarle el malestar.

-Si, pero me dijo que solo es cuestión de aguantar y de controlar mejor mi temperamento. Ese payaso infeliz lo dijo como si fuera muy fácil- decía Rin volviendo a apretar la mándibula.

Yukio miró a su desválido gemelo y por unos breves segundos volvía a sentirse como el chiquillo llorón de ocho años que veía como su hermano intentaba curarse él solo las rodillas sangrantes, o los moretones en la cara. Rin era de los que se tragaba el llanto e intentaba volver a sonreir. Esta vez se tragaba el dolor e intentaba tranquilizarle.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó Yukio suavizando ligeramente su mirada, el mayor a pesar de intentar dibujar una mueca sonriente, esta se rompió a la mitad y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Por primera vez dejaba ver un asomo de su debilidad.

-Me arden los huesos, me duelen las encías y hasta la punta de los dedos, se me nubla la cabeza- decía el chico cerrando los ojos -Siento que si me duermo... alguien mas va a entrar en mi consciencia... no quiero dormir ahora mismo- confesó y su voz se convertía en un breve suspiro.

-No dejes que me duerma- soltó por ultimo aperando fuerte la almohada. Por unos segundos, entre sus temblores frentéticos y su voz entrecortada, dio a entender el pánico que realmente le embargaba, mas allá del dolor físico, el temor de que esa escencia demoniaca en su interior tomara posesión de él. Por eso estaba obligándose a soportar el dolor y no desvancerse gracias a él como seguramente deseaba hacer.

Yukio le dio la espalda al tiempo que suspiraba otra vez e iba por su teléfono celular, Rin quiso preguntárle a quien diablos llamaba pero no fue necesario, Yukio estaba excusándose con su superiores pues no podría presentarse a sus labores ese día, ni como exorcista, profesor o estudiante.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? Yo me voy a poner bien- le regañaba con desgana al menor que practicamente lo ignoraba y colgaba.

-Ya sé que te vas a poner bien, pero también es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti mientras lo haces. Espera aquí- le dijo el menor con esa aura de autoridad que le rodeba cuando daba clases.

El moreno salió por unos minutos y regresó con un cubo de agua con hielos, Kuro también entraba colándose entre sus pies y mirándo con pesar a Rin que seguía rodando en su cama abrazándose a si mismo.

Yukio dejó el agua fría en la mesita de noche mientras sumergía un paño en ella y lo exprimía sin decir palabra, luego pasando a sentarse en la cama del mayor poniéndole el paño en la frente, escuchando un sonido de alivio por parte de su gemelo que docilmente se dejó tratar.

Esa si era una faceta completamente nueva para Yukio, ver a su hermano tan manso, no solo permitiéndole ayudarle, sino también expresándole su miedo y su dolor. Yukio secretamente disfrutó el momento de poder jugar el papel de salvador de Rin mientras le pasaba el trapo por las mejillas al tiempo que Kuro se acurrucaba a los pies de la cama todavía preocupado.

Rin respiraba aun con algo de agitación pero el frío de la tela le ayudaba bastante. Yukio también le ofreció un cubito de hielo para que lo dejara derretir en su boca y adormecer un poco el dolor de sus encías punzantes y que se notaban de un escandaloso color rojo sangre, sobre todo en las partes en donde sobresalían sus anormalmente largos colmillos.

Demasiado débil para incorporarse siquiera, Rin se limitó a abrir la boca y Yukio le puso el cubo de hielo en la lengua indicándole que no se apresurara y dejara que se derritiese. Rin con sus ojos mal enfocados y a medio cerrar jugaba con el cubo en la boca; el azul de sus pupilas sobresalía todavía mas en medio de su cara extremadamente pálida, daba una apariencia espectral que Yukio no imaginó ver en su siempre sano e hiperactivo hermano.

Rin de niño y todavía como puber tenía ese sonrojo saludable en sus mejillas; como chiquillo era adolrable verle con la carita encendida por todo el ejercicio y las diabluras que jugaba, aunque los maestros de la escuela no pensaran lo mismo. De adolescente era mas bien gracioso ver que ese color sonrosado seguía ahí y se encendía notablemente al sonreír abiertamente, le añadían cierto infantilísmo y picardía a su cara. Pero ahora en medio de su padecimiento se veía extrañamente ausente, extrañamente adulto y sereno a pesar de su malestar.

Yukio mientras le ponía la tela helada en el cuello y la nuca examinaba sus facciones al tiempo en que se preguntaba como iría cambiando el rostro de su consanguineo conforme pasaran los años y mas pesares se agregaran a sus vidas y a sus recuerdos.

-La próxima vez que te pase esto tienes que decirmelo- dijo con una voz calma Yukio alzándole el cabello de la nuca a Rin dejando ahí el pedazo de tela dejando escurrir una gota fría por la espina de su hermano que parecía disgustado con esa orden.

-Al final... al final nada ha cambiado...- decía Rin con su voz ronca. -Siempre terminas cuídando de mi, y alguien siempre está protegiéndome, sigo siendo la carga de todos- se lamentaba Rin cerrando los ojos unos momentos, permitiéndose bajar la guardia unos segundos para percibir mejor el frescor en su piel.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?- respondía Yukio que se ponía cómodo en la cama todavía con el paño humedo en la nuca de Rin y se sonreía a medias.

-Dejarse cuidar de vez en cuando. Darle el permiso a los demás de preocuparse por ti al menos un día, también hace que nosotros nos sintamos utiles, así que solo por hoy callate y quedate en paz- le regañó Yukio todavía medio sonriente pasando su mano por el flequillo de Rin para descubrir mejor su cara.

Rin se revolvió un poco pero no despegó su frente de la mano de Yukio, aun conservaba sus ojos cerrados.

-Si hubieramos conocido a mamá apuesto a que así se sentirían sus mimos cuando estamos enfermos. Eres como una mamá, Yukio- le decía Rin, su voz todavía algo forzada y después parecía exhausto por obligarse a hablar.

-No estoy seguro de si eso es un cumplido o un insulto- comentó Yukio sintiendo la piel hirviente de su hermano preguntándose si la temperatura de su cuerpo realmente volvería a la normalidad.

Examinó de nuevo su piel que tenía una ligera sombra de sus llamas azules que se asomaban por sus poros y eran las causantes de esa anormal fiebre, vio sus orejas puntiagudas pensando en lo mucho que debería doler que sus cartílagos hubieran crecido tan repentinamente, puso atención a su cola que estaba languidamente postrada en la cama sin moverse en lo absoluto, también consideró el hecho de que una extremidad mas hubiera nacido desde su espalda baja y le hubiese desgarrado la piel para salir como una extensión de su columna pudo haber sido una tortura.

Después posó sus ojos en la punta del colmillo que se asomaba desde su labio superior, se imaginó la hora en que dichos colmillos le habían descarnado las encías para poder crecer de tal manera. La transformación, o transfiguración de humano a esa especie de híbrido no solo había sido espiritual y psiquíca, también había sido física y como tal también pudo haber representado una considerable descarga de dolores y estrés para el cuerpo de un chico en pleno crecimiento.

-Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes- dijo Yukio en voz baja mientras metía sus dedos entre las despeinadas hebras negras de Rin que abría un ojo pero no decía nada y lo miraba detenidamente, con sus ojos afilados le reprochaba que se estuviera disculpando.

Yukio rió sin gota de humor al descifrar la mirada del mayor y con el pretexto de volver a mojar el trapo se levantó y se separó de su gemelo.

-Disculpa, es solo que es un poco frustrante... todo esto- decía apoyándose en la mesita de noche viendo su reflejo en el agua que ya tenía unos pocos hielos sobrevivientes.

-Es como si nunca pudiera hacer nada, a pesar de haberme convertido en exorcista y tener todos estos títulos rimbobantes, cuando se trata de salvarte sigo siendo un poco inutil- decía intentando reírse mientras giraba sus ojos hacía arriba esperando a que el techo le diera alguna respuesta a sus malestares.

-Y creo que ahora mismo lo unico que me estoy preguntando es como hacer para que sientas la mitad de dolor que estás pasando, después de todo somos gemelos, se supone que los gemelos tienen una mística conexión entre ellos y sienten lo mismo que el otro pero... yo no tengo ni idea de que diablos te está pasando por la cabeza o lo que sientes, y eso es lo que me frustra tanto- decía Yukio aprovechando que el ambiente le daba oportunidad de confesar un par de cosas que también le atormentaban.

Ahora era el turno de Yukio de respirar profundamente, se pasó la mano por debajo de los lentes y volvió a sumergir el paño en el agua sin decir otra cosa y quedándose en completo silencio solo escuchándo los esporádicos quejidos que Rin dejaba escapar involutariamente de vez en cuando.

Cuando volvió a exprimir el pedazo de tela y se acercó a la cama de Rin, este todavía convaleciente le rodeó la cintura haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le restaba y hundió su cara en el vientre de Yukio.

-Aprovecha ahora mismo que no te puedo pegar un buen puñetazo en la cara por todas esas tonterias que acabas de soltar- le decía Rin a lo que el menor sentía el aliento tibio de este contra su ombligo a través de su camisa.

-Si no estuvieras aquí ahora mismo estaría hecho mierda así que deja de menospreciarte diciendo que eres inutil. Solo recuerda que de no tenerte en este momento mas que estarme retorciendo de dolor, estaría arrancándome los cabellos intentando no perder el control- le decía y esta vez fueron sus uñas las que se enterraron en la espalda de Yukio que tuvo que enderezarse al sentir la presión de estas en su piel amenazando con lastimarlo de verdad.

-¿Tanto quieres saber que pienso?... Cosas agradables, definitivamente no. En días como hoy, cuando me pasa exactamente esto, tengo mucho miedo- dijo finalmente Rin y esta vez fue Yukio quien soltó un ruido ahogado cuando el agarre se volvió mas bien una extraña presión en su cintura a la que se sumaban las uñas de Rin encajándosele en la espalda y los temblores de este se intensificaban.

Ahora no solo sentía su aliento, sino también la humedad de su frente sudorosa, sus brazos que se forzaban a mantener el agarre y sus uñas que le arañaban. Rin daba respiraciones hondas y entrecortadas mientas asía a su consanguineo no con fuerza, sino con desesperación.

-Ya sé que no soy humano... pero realmente no quiero convertirme en un demonio. No quiero ser un demonio, y me aterra la idea de terminar de convertirme en uno, justamente cuando me pasa todo esto es como si alguien estuviera intentando meterse ala fuerza en mi cabeza y eso lo que mas temo, mas aun que el dolor. Por eso Yukio, no importa si no puedes sentir lo que siento o si no sabes lo que pienso, solo tienes que quedarte aquí, porque si estás aquí siento que todo va a estar bien y yo voy a seguir siendo yo- decía Rin con otra respiración honda sin atreverse a separar su cara del vientre de Yukio que se mordió el labio inferior y ahora él rodeaba el cuello de su congenere, se encorvaba ligeramente hasta que pudo apoyar su barbilla en la coronilla de Rin.

-Humano, demonio o cualquier otra cosa, siempre vas a ser Rin Okumura, hijo del padre Fujimoto, amigo de Shiemi-san, Suguro-kun, Shima, Konekomaru, Kamiki-san, estudiante del Colegio de la Cruz Verdadera, aprendiz de exorcista, excelente cocinero y por supuesto, mi tonto, imprudente, impulsivo, fuerte y amable hermano mayor- le tranquilizó Yukio hablándole con una voz baja pero firme también apretando el abrazo, escuhó una risa aislada de Rin que con la cara todavía en su estómago asentía con la cabeza.

-Diablos Yukio, eso fue tan gay- le criticó al menor que a cambio le atestó un ligero e indoloro golpe en la cabeza mientras lo volvía a recostar en la cama.

-Cállate de una vez por todas o te voy a ahogar en el cubo de agua helada- le amenazó sin maldad y lo dejó volver a hacerse un ovillo, esta vez ya no temblaba tanto como antes y Kuro se levantó de su lugar a los pies de la cama para hacerse un lugar entre los brazos de Rin acurrucándose comódamente a su lado.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Yukio siguió el ejemplo de Kuro y se sentó en la cama a un lado de Rin y el pequeño familiar recargando su espalda en la cabecera vigilando a su hermano al que se le cerraban los ojos contra su voluntad.

Yukio dejó su mano en la cabeza del otro dándole así a entender que estaba bien dormir, que no dejaría que nadie entrara en su cabeza, la tensión en cada musculo de Rin se aligeró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

Yukio mientras tanto miraba en dirección a la ventana donde la ultima estrella ya no tintineaba y lentamente su luz era tragada por la del sol.

- _Y desde mi almohada. Se ven marchar las estrellas. Va abriendo el alba-_ recitó Yukio distraídamente mas para si mismo que para alguien mas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con su voz baja y rasposa Rin.

-Un haiku, de Natsume Soseki, algo me recordó a eso- respondió Yukio sencillamente.

-No suena tan mal. Suena a... que algo nuevo va a empezar- decía Rin y su voz se hacía mas y mas queda, estaba empezando a entrar en un sueño profundo.

Yukio sencillamente se sonrió y le dejó dormir, ya llegaría otro día y esperaba que en ese nuevo amanecer volviera a ver a su hermano vivaracho y fuerte, el que peleba sin miramientos contra su propio miedo. De verdad, esperaba volver a verlo.

FIN

/

 **N/A: Ultimamente estoy desempolvando fandoms y viejas playlists y dado que en mi país comenzaron a editar los mangas de Ao no Exorcist no pude evitar volver a caer enamorada de los gemelos Okumura así que he aquí una humilde viñeta de los dos siendo bellos.**

 **En realidad cuando veía el anime y era una asidúa lectora del manga, tenía el headcanon de que Rin siente dolor físico al liberar sus llamas, porque eso de que te crezcan colmillos, orejas, uñas y cola en un segundo debe doler como el carajo. Así que por primera vez hice uso de ese headcanon inutil y resultó esta cosa que espero de todo corazón hayan disfrutado.**

 **Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
